Smart terminals have gradually become widely used. For example, people may use smart handsets to surf Internet, perform social communications and go shopping. The use of smart terminals has made people's life more convenient. When a user acquires information using a smart terminal, the user usually has a certain purpose and only intends to acquire target information, but may not be interested in non-target information. However, sometimes non-target information is automatically sent to the user's smart terminal. The user can only passively receive such interfering information and filter out the same manually, such as manually deleting the interfering information, manually skipping this information or the like, which decreases efficiency of acquiring target information.